Partner
by Straight Circle
Summary: Setsuna recieves an injury while on guard duty with Mana, and Mana intends to help. [ManaSetsu]


This pairing is kinda interesting, and I decided to center my first fanfic on them

**[Mana x Setsuna**

Yes, first, so don't be too harsh .

**NOTE: **This takes place BEFORE the Kyoto trip.

**DISCLAIMER: **Mahou Sensei Negima! and its affiliated characters aren't mine. It's called fanfiction for a reason.

**-------------------------------------------b e g i n--------------------------------------------------**

_Clang!_

Steel carefully guided and carved through the thick hide of the demon, which released a pained howl before toppling over and submitting to a mere dust-like form. On the opposite side, Setsuna Sakurazaki landed, right foot first, Yuunagi pulled to her side. A moment passed by and she dropped to one knee, a mild wince replacing her usual stone-cold expression. "Nn..!"

A dark figure emerged from the bushes, calmly approaching the injured swordswoman.

Although this person's steps did hold a bit of caution.. "Setsuna-san, that's unlike you. Taking a hit from such a weak demon".

Mana Tatsumiya eventually stood before the kneeling Setsuna, with a playful smirk displayed upon her lips. Setsuna clicked her tongue, refusing to look the taller girl in the eyes as she stood up. Perhaps something lingered in her mind and distracted her from her duties. Perhaps a certain brown-haired healer.

A mild rush of blood seeped through Setsuna's jacket, trickling over her pale hand, and inbetween her index and middle finger. Within seconds, the droplets hit the ground, like a slow-running faucet. A surge of pain caused her to release her sword, which fell to the ground with little noise, as it was cushioned by thick patches of grass.

Mana looked over Setsuna's arm, pinpointing the wound. It was carved around her shoulder it seems, and a pretty deep cut no doubt. With a sigh, the tanned girl reached out and took ahold of the injured arm, resulting in a shocked response from the shorter girl. "T-Tatsumiya, what are you doing!?"

The priestess lost her smirk and simply held a stoney expression. These two were alike in ways that they shared the same facial expressions.. "I'm going to wrap it up, or else it'll get infected. Or.. you may pass out from blood loss". With her unoccupied hand, Mana dug in the jacket's pocket, removing a white handkerchief. She intended to use it to shine up those guns of hers, but this cloth could be put to better use at the moment. Before she could apply it, Setsuna tugged her arm free with a grunt, clearly not pleased with Mana's meddling. "It's fine".

Shaking her head, Mana seemed a bit amused. "How cute. Setsuna is trying to act tough. Konoka Ojousama must like that in you". Konoka Ojousama was the very keyword that would trigger a weakness in Setsuna, knocking down her strong front and bringing out her soft interior. "It's a shame, you make no effort to talk to her. When clearly, she wishes otherwise. You two could develop a very deep bond. I'm slightly jealous". The way Mana said that, Setsuna couldn't tell if she was teasing or not. Either way, she was too flustered to even truly care.

"Y-you.. Tatsumiya!" While getting all fired up over the Konoka business, the little swordswoman caused discomfort in her arm, bringing about the pain she tried to suppress. Setsuna shuddered a bit. Pressing her palm against the wounded shoulder, she shut her eyes, that blush refusing to dissolve.

Realizing her partner was in pain, Mana had looked at the white cloth clutched in her hand. Hesitant at first, she grabbed ahold of Setsuna's forearm, and tugged her closer. Following up ths action, she pried away Setsuna's opressing hand, then applied the cloth. Reaching underneath, Mana joined the two sides of the handkerchief, tying them together while releasing Setsuna's arm. The other girl barely had time to react. Of course, that was for the better, wasn't it?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"There. See, it wasn't so bad, now was it?". Mana placed a hand on her hip, as if waiting for Setsuna's response. Of course, she didn't recieve any. Not verbally.

Widened brown eyes now shut closed again, Setsuna gave the cold shoulder and returned to her original position, bending over to retrieve her dropped nodachi. Mana Tatsumiya had to admit to herself, there were times when Setsuna's silence and ungratefulness were annoying, especially when she went out of her way to do something kind for her partner. It's ironic that someone like her even felt that way.

Before Mana even had time to coincide her thoughts with her movements, she had found she pressed Setsuna against the closest tree, staring her down with those frightening, cat-like eyes of hers. A baffled Setsuna looked up at her, red still lingering in her usually white cheeks, cornered like a trapped mouse. If she truly applied herself, she could easily kick Mana away. Oddly, Setsuna just couldn't summon the strength to free herself, even if the desire gathered up in her mind. "It'd be nice if you would value atleast value one's efforts to try and help you. But instead, you choose to put your pride ahead of caring".

Now it was Setsuna's turn to tease. "Tatsumiya, getting all worked up now? Are you not the one who works for money and money alone..? The one always carrying that "Nothing matters but me" kind of vibe? And the one time you DO something selfless, you expect me to drop down on my knees and worship you?" Feeling accomplished, Setsuna turned her head to the side with a small smirk.

"Worship me? To think Setsuna would flatter me so much in one day". Mana appeared to calm down visually, but within, she still felt a bit unsettled. Or was it something else? Normally she could care less of what people thought of her, but for some reason, Setsuna managed to ge to her a bit. Setsuna remained quiet until eventually speaking up. "Now get away from me". Her voice was low, her eyes slanted - an attempt to be intimidating. Mana didn't fall for it though, she could sense that nervous tone in Setsuna's words. "Why? I find it fun to watch you get so tense". A toothy grin

from the darker girl brought about another level of unease from the immoble Setsuna.

"Y-you.. you're weird". The swordswoman huffed, bringing up her knee and preparing to jam it into Mana's stomach. Realizing this, Mana reached down and pushed the hinging leg back, surprisingly an easy task. With that done, she leaned down and whispered into the other girl's ear. "Does this situation make you wish I was Konoka Ojousama instead?". The warmth of her breath causing Setsuna to hunch her shoulders and succumb to a mild shiver. "S-stop that".

Complying, Mana retracted her arms and pulled away, folding them. "Well, let's go back to cleaning the forest up of demon infestation. Or would you rather go to the nurse and get that wound checked out?".

"I'm not weak. I can go on with a little cut". Trying to put this little scenario behind her, Setsuna moved away from the tree and began to walk away. Mana followed after.

"I could've gone further than that". The gunslinger ended with a chuckle, while Setsuna bowed her head from hearing such awkward things.

**------------------------------------------------------e n d-------------------------------------------------------------------**


End file.
